In a computer system that performs batch jobs, when a plurality of batch jobs that depend on the same computer resource such as a CPU (Central Processing Unit) resource are performed, an exclusion control to exclude simultaneous execution of these batch jobs is performed. Unless the exclusion control is performed, the plurality of batch jobs try to use the same computer resource, so that a wait for assignment of the computer resource occurs. As a result, execution delays of the batch jobs occur. Further, a time out may occur by the execution delays of the batch jobs, it is considered that the batch jobs may end abnormally.
Therefore, in order to avoid such a case, an exclusion control is known in which an arbitrary character string to identify a computer resource on which a batch job depends is set for each batch job and a simultaneous execution of the batch jobs for which the same character string is set is prohibited (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 54-118744 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-40084).
However, in the above conventional technique, unless a character string is set for each batch job, it is impossible to identify a computer resource on which each batch job depends. Therefore, when it is impossible to identify a computer resource on which each batch job depends, there is a problem that an exclusion control with respect to a computer resource on which each batch job depends cannot be properly performed.